bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Lord (Special Mission)
Wizard Lord is a Special Mission that was added in an update on May 24, 2012. The reward is 500 in all games when completing for the first time. In BTD5 Mobile, 3(?) is also earned upon first completion. Completing the mission more than once earns only 200, but is considerably greater than most mission replay rewards. Players start out with a Wizard Lord (a 4/4 Monkey Apprentice) and every two rounds, players lose their most expensive tower. If there are no towers other than the Wizard Lord, it's game over. The mission is on Lightning Scar, Medium. This Wizard Lord has a Special Ability that is called Super Summon Phoenix that breaths blue fire that does extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Road Spikes and Pineapples are disabled in this mission. Rounds begin from Standard Round 25 and end at Standard Round 54 and all bloons from Red to Pink are upgraded like so: * Red to Yellow * Blue to Pink * Green to Black * Yellow to White * Pink to Lead * Black to Zebra * White to Rainbow * Zebra to Rainbow * Lead to Rainbow * Rainbow to Ceramic * Ceramic to M.O.A.B * M.O.A.B. to B.F.B. Round Details Bloons that first appear in the mission are bolded. : Strategies Trivia *Players need to be Rank 30 to play it. *The Wizard Lord is a female, despite it says its a male. This is because of the voice she makes. *This is the only appearance of a Bloons Tower Defense 5 4/4 tower. **This is also the only Special Mission (only level, too) where players can get a game over without losing all your lives. *Every time a tower is sacrified, the Wizard Lord laughs at the player. This suggests that she likes sacrificing towers and that she is sadistic. *If there are no towers to sacrifice, Wizard Lord screams and vanishes. The player will then get a game over. *The Wizard Lord's Super Summon Phoenix Ability has a phoenix with 4 tails and it shoots blue fire. It also has a description, saying that it does extra damage to blimps. *The Wizard Lord cannot be sold, but sometimes it says "Sell for $0". Still, players can't click on it. **On the iOS version players can sell the Wizard Lord for $0, through a glitch, but the player will lose on the next round the Wizard Lord was supposed to sacrifice a tower. *If you lose the mission on a turn where a tower will be sacrificed, clicking the "Back" button will make the Wizard Lord laugh at the same time. *Wizard Lord and Temple of the Monkey God are similar due to the fact that they can both sacrifice, but Wizard Lord's sacrificing ability is stronger, as it can sacrifice a Temple, while a Temple can't sacrifice the Wizard Lord. However, a fully sacrificed Temple is far stronger in power than the Wizard Lord. *Wizard Lord cannot be sacrificed by Temple of the Monkey God. *Wizard Lord sacrifices the most expensive tower players have to the least expensive. **If all the towers are the same rank (ex. all level 1 Dart Monkeys) then the Wizard Lord will sacrifice the first one placed. *If the player only has a free Dart Monkey from the Dart Training Facility, the Wizard Lord will still vanish without sacrificing the Dart Monkey, with a game over, as the Dart Monkey has a value of $0. **This has now been changed and a free Dart Monkey would be sacrificed, if it's the only tower. *On the regular version of BTD5, the game can freeze when this mission is lost. *Since the Wizard Lord's ability, Summon Super Phoenix, does extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, it is usually NOT ideal to use the ability when dealing with MOABs and BFBs unless the player have powerful towers. This is because the Phoenix does not have very much popping power and usually ends up releasing more clusters of children than most towers can handle. However, any strategy that will beat this mission will be able to pop such a cluster of Ceramics. *It is possible to beat this mission with only 2/3 Dart Monkeys. They will handle anything and everything the Wizard Lord can't. Splodey Darts or a 4th tier Dart Training Facility (mobile only) are recommended to increase winning chances. *The Wizard Lord's cloud flashes blue in Bloons TD 5 Mobile. *This is like the 12/2/12 Daily Challenge When the Wizard Lord's Away, only in this challenge, Leads are Ceramics, and the player has $6,000 Cash to start with. Also, in this challenge, road items are enabled, and the player needs to survive Rounds 25 to 50. *There are a total of these types of bloons in this mission: **233 Regrow Bloons **183 Camo Bloons **140 Yellow Bloons **55 Pink Bloons **388 Black Bloons **261 White Bloons **663 Lead Bloons **115 Zebra Bloons **382 Rainbow Bloons **199 Ceramic Bloons **134 MOABs **10 BFBs Gallery Bloons-tower-defense5-update19-lg (1).jpg|BTD5 in the update for the Wizard Lord mission Smile.png|The Wizard Lord after feeding on tower (laughing) Wizard Lord poof tower.png|Tower disappearing (center of purple cloud is the former place of the tower) Wizard Lord laugh with electricity.png|Wizard Lord as she laughs (a dark cloud plus electricity forms too) EEEP!!!.png|The Wizard Lord when she can't feed anymore Wizard Lord icon.PNG|Special Mission Selection Screenshot 2016-05-08 19.49.31.png|This is proof that when a temple tries to sacrifice the wizard lord it doesn't happen. Category:Special Missions Category:Additions Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile